


Grocery Shopping

by Larrypotter



Series: Your touch is so warm against the coldness of my skin (Stony) [1]
Category: Captain America - All Media Types, Iron Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Milk is expensive, Protective Steve Rogers, Random Tags, Steve can't cope, Steve i also an Idiot, Tony Buys a cow, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Tony Stark tries so hard for approval, Tony hates shopping, tony is an idiot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:52:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,984
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Larrypotter/pseuds/Larrypotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve drags tony out of his workshop and forces him Grocery shopping. </p><p>Steve can't deal with 21st century prices </p><p>Also Tony buys Steve a cow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Grocery Shopping

Tony doesn't get out often, and no it's not because he doesn't want to or because he doesn't to deal with the many cameras that follow him around - because honestly they have been following Tony Stark around his entire life, and even before he was even born was Maria Stark being stalked down by a bunch of nobodies with cameras - he just didn't have the time. Tony wasn't someone who had a lot of free time just being handed to him, he was a multi-billionaire and sure, he could jet off to any one of his homes that have been spotted across the globe, but he was still a CEO and not to mention now a Superhero.

SuperHero. The word still felt weird rolling off the tip of his tongue and just didn't settle right in Tony's stomach. Tony didn't feel like a hero, he didn't feel like someone who deserved such a title as there were many people across the world who have fought in wars, saved people's lives and didn't even get a damn mention never mind a medal. Tony was just Tony, a man in his late thirties with billions in the bank, a brain in his head and the ability to create machinery and suits that even impressed himself.

Back to the point; Tony didn't go out. The free time that he ever did have he spent it on his own, locking himself away from the world of business or the aliens that crawled out of portals that lead to a many multi-Universe. It was an automatic thing, for him to get so caught up with touching up his suits or designing a new stark tab that he wouldn't exactly release to the public but just use it for himself.

He's be stuck in it for days and days, downing down coffee so he doesn't need to sleep, all until either Pepper storms down and drags him by the scruff of his neck into a shower and a clean suit, or Rhodey has to spend his first day back trying to get his best friend for God knows how many years to actually eat a proper meal that didn't contain traces of meat that really shouldn't be set by humans or caffeine.

In this case, it was Steve that dragged him out of his workshop.

Tony should be shocked to have a Super Solider to ask for permission to entire the engineers workshop only for Tony to grant him the access and then get dragged out with a hand under his elbow and arm bent in a way that made the man squirm and huff because he was not up to fighting a super solider.

Not now, not ever.

Steve wasn't exactly the person that Tony thought would be digging him out of the mountain of bits and bobs he buried himself in, especially seeing as Tony was probably One hundred and Ten percent that Steven Grant Rogers hated Tony just like a good percent of the world did. Seeing as neither man could see eye to eye on things, and seeing as Tony isn't one on making good first impressions he was pretty surprised when Steve actually asked him to accompany him.

Accompany him where?

Grocery Shopping.

Tony 'Iron Man' Stark was fucking Grocery Shopping with Steve 'Captain America' Rogers. If only PA could see them, they would have a field day.

"Look, I really don't see why you dragged me alone to go Grocery shopping with you, Rogers, but it's honestly a waste of time because I've never set foot in a supermarket before in my life."Tony confesses, kicking his foot against the tiled flooring of the Supersized supermarket that he stood in with Steve smiling like some sort of goof behind a trolley that was half his size.

"Don't tell me you've never been shopping before, Tony. That's just sad."Steve shakes his head, finding it hard to believe.

"What can I say? I'm rich and have people willing to do anything for me, whether it be writing my shopping list or actually doing the shopping. I don't need to do anything more than sit around and look pretty."There's a small smirk playing on Tony's lips, a glint in those coffee brown eyes.

It made Tony seem snobby, like he was too good for even the most simplest of things like shopping for food, he was just speaking the gods honest truth. Howard was a paranoid and power hungry man that, even years after the war and Captain America plummeting into the ice, He wouldn't allow Maria to leave the grounds, never mind food shopping. Tony has learned the ways to just deal with his life, how he always had someone to wait on him hand and foot or someone to wipe his ass for him after using the toilet.

Steve on the other hand lived in the Great Depression, He was a Brooklyn kid and it didn't take no genius to guess that at times he didn't have two Dee to rub together never mind actually spend it on luxuries. Steve had spent half of his childhood being knocked down by even the slightest if the common cold and the other half tending to his mother, He had those neutering instincts knitted into his DNA with or without the Serum.

"I brought you because you need out and about just as much as I do."Is what tumbles out of Steves mouth because he couldn't exactly pin point the words that he wanted to say without Tony looking at him as if he had 3 heads. It was just as much the truth as it was a lie because really, Steve didn't have anyone else to bring out 'Shopping' and he didn't exactly trust himself to get himself to the SuperMarket without making a run for any sense of danger.

"I get out a lot, actually."Tony dryly chuckles, hands scrunching into fists inside of the pockets of his hoodie. Tony stood like some sort of bandit on the run, dressed in joggers, a hoodie and a pair of Amber tinted sunglasses rested on the bridge of his nose. It was for comfort, and maybe also because he didn't want to deal with people today or have people question why Tony Stark was hanging with Steve Rogers outside of the tower.

People talked, and most of the time when people did talk it wasn't a good thing, especially if Tony was involved. As much as he and Steve feud - and God was it a lot, and even over the most stupidest and tiniest of things - he didn't want the press to talk shit shout the guy, because as much as Tony hated to admit it, Steve was a wonderful guy, with a heart of gold.

"You say that but you barely come out of your workshop unless you have to."Steve drawls out, pushing the trolley towards the dairy section.

"I'm a busy guy,"Tony shrugs, following suit."A busy guy with a busy life and friends that are too busy to hang around me."He mumbles. Tony was not for the endless partying and a different lady (or man) in his bed scene anymore, he was fed up with it and since the rocky break up he endured with Pepper, he swore he wouldn't fall back into old habits.

"I'm your friend,"And damn that super solider hearing that Steve Rogers was blessed with. Steve turns, a hand still on the trolley but now looking back at Tony with eyes that Tony was sure we're bluer than any ocean he has ever came across. Tony would never admit it, but Steve was handsome and it wasn't in that sort of fanboy way - because he will refuse until his grave that he was ever a fan of Captain America as a child because he wasn't - it was a more in a; _this is the honest truth that you are most handsome person I've ever seen_ type of way.

"By Force."Tony chuckled dryly, looking everywhere but at Steve. Tony didn't really count a lot of people to be his friend, if anything he had 3 friends that he knows of, those being Pepper, Rhodey and J.A.R.V.I.S - Tony would fight tooth and Nail with anyone who dared to tell him that he couldn't be friends with his AI -."If it wasn't for the avengers, you would've even care to know me."

"Everything happens for a reason, Tony."His voice is so soft and laced with an emotion that Tony just can't put his finger on. Steve knows, deep in his heart, that he would've stumbled across Tony sometime or another. Tony was the son of Howard Stark, a man that Steve respected and honoured to give him the chance to fight for the good things in life whether it be back in the 1920' of now. Of course Steve would want to meet Howard's son.

"Can we hurry up before the ice cream starts melting?"Desperate to steer the conversation away, Tony pipes up and moves a round the Trolley to peer at the ice cream. He still didn't see the point on the food shopping because really all of the stuff that was in the tower was intact imported from different locations across the globe just to fit everyone's likings, paid for by Tony himself,

Steve nods, turning and eyeing the chilled shelves of milk. He didn't know that there was so many types of milk to choose front, low in fat, full fat, goats milk, almond milk, coconut milk and the lost went on. Steve just takes a lucky dip and reaches for one, checking the price and nearly having a god damn heart attack in the middle of the dairy section.

"4 Dollars for a carton of milk?!"Steve shouts, even making Tony flinch and jump."Why don't I just a buy a whole cow and milk it myself!"What kind of planet charges a carton of milk 4 dollars? A planet that Steve really doesn't want to be a part of right now because that's just outrageous.

"Steve, Calm down."Tony near enough hisses, cheeks pink in embarrassment as heads start to turn and voices start to whisper about the commotion that Steve is starting.

"No, Tony, I will not calm down!"

"If it's that much off damn problem I'll buy you a fucking cow, just please shut up before we get kicked out."Tony has his name on enough places were he has been kicked out and barred from, he would rather not have it in a supermarket as well. Let's not forget to mention that the press would kick up a fuss and Pepper would be on the next jet over to beat Tony's ass even if he wasn't the problem.

"This is ridiculous."Steve continued to fume, cheeks punk and lips pouted, practically throwing the carton into the trolley."What's next, a bag of Spuds being 3 dollars? Paying for Water?"

"Well, I pay for the water so you don't have to deal or fuss about that."Tony tries his hardest to bite back his laugh, the look on Steves face priceless and just damn right amazingly funny.

By the end of the shopping trip, Tony can't really say that he didn't enjoy it. Steve kicks up a fuss at every other food item, and by the others he's just amazed by the different varieties of biscuits and crisps, the size of Nutella jars and the changes of Coca Cola bottles. They end up buying more than they had too but Tony doesn't mind, he has money to burn and doesn't mind spending it on Steve if it makes the Super Solider Happy.

Steve wakes up to a Cow in his livingroom, a gift from Tony, Something Steve can't help being amused about.


End file.
